A storage system can include a storage device or an array of storage devices to store data. The storage system may be accessible by initiators over a network. A controller node can be used to manage access of data in the storage system. In some examples, for fault tolerance, multiple controller nodes can be used to manage access of data in the storage system. An initiator can access the storage system using a primary controller node, and in case of a fault of the primary controller node, can failover to a backup controller node to access the storage system.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.